CHAPTER ZERO : I WOULD BE A HUNTER !
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: Dulu waktu menonton HxH episode 1, Ai sempat bertanya-tanya... Kok bisa ya Gon ditolong oleh Kaito (Kite) saat Gon diserang Kitsuneguma ? Ternyata bila diusut lebih jauh, peran Yusuke dan Botan dalam pertemuan Gon dan Kaito waktu itu sangat besar lho... Ingin tahu kisah lengkapnya ? Inilah kisah pertemuan lintas dimensi yang lucu dan menegangkan (mungkin :P) XD R&R yah, Minna-san


**CHAPTER : ZERO [ 0 ] **

**( HUNTER X HUNTER &amp; YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION )**

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

Dulu waktu menonton HxH episode 1, Ai sempat bertanya-tanya...

Kok bisa ya Gon ditolong oleh Kaito (Kite) saat Gon diserang Kitsuneguma ?

Sebenarnya ada kisah apa di balik pertemuan Gon dan Kaito untuk pertama kali itu ?

Apa itu cuma kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir ?

Dan inilah jawabannya...

:)

(**Terdapat cuplikan asli HXH versi teks → Sumber : ****website Belzeeta******)

Yuk, mulai ceritanya..

**Disclamer** :

1\. Cuplikan/Potongan **Scene Hunter X Hunter yang asli versi teks** (dibuat berdasarkan Manga HXH) **bukan** dibuat sendiri oleh Ai, tapi Ai meminjamnya dari sumber **website Belzeeta** (Untuk Teks yang dicopas, Ai beri **cetak miring** yah... ^^)

2\. The Real Owner of **Yu Yu Hakusho &amp; Hunter X Hunter** is

**Yoshihiro Togashi**

Kalau Yu Yu Hakusho &amp; Hunter X Hunter punya Ai, pasti Ai sudah buat Kurama &amp; Kurapika menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah(?) :P... *dihajar

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** :

Supranatural / Humor / Adventure

**Chara at this story **:

1\. From **YU YU HAKUSHO** :

\- Botan

\- Yusuke Urameshi

\- Ko-Enma

2\. From **HUNTER X HUNTER** :

\- Gon Freecss

\- Kaito (Kite)

\- Kon dan Induknya(?) XD

**Warning** :

\- Time Setting : Saat Gon Freecss masih berusia 9 tahun dan saat Yusuke Urameshi (dalam wujud arwah) berkeliling dunia(?) bersama Botan. Anggap saja waktunya sama yah... XD

\- Seperti yang sudah Ai bilang di depan, ini adalah cerita bagaimana Kaito bisa bertemu dan menyelamatkan Gon dari serangan Kitsuneguma tepat waktu..

\- Anggap saja di cerita ini, arwah bisa menyentuh benda-benda kecuali makhluk hidup yah... xD

\- Mungkin ada OOC dari Botan, Ko-Enma, Yusuke Urameshi, Gon Freecss &amp; Kaito.

**Let's Start **

**XXX**

_"Itu adalah tanda daerah kekuasaan Kitsume-Guma ! Kau bisa melihatnya kan ?! Bahkan hewan-hewan yang melihatnya juga tak akan berani mendekat … Apa ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu!?" Bentak laki-laki itu lagi.  
"Sial, gara-gara burung itu … Coba tadi aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan membiarkannya ...  
Membunuh membuatku merasa tidak enak ..."_

**XXX**

**(Cuplikan scene dari Hunter X Hunter Chapter 1)**

**Sumber : **website Belzeeta****

**XXX**

Sambil menunggu saat kebangkitan dirinya ke dunia manusia, siang itu Yusuke sengaja mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan kerja Ko-Enma. Kebetulan sekali saat itu, Ko-Enma pergi karena diminta menghadap ayahnya, Enma Daiou.

"Hehehe... Kalau nggak salah di sekitar sini ada tombol rahasia yang bisa membuka pintu ruangan rahasia Ko-Enma.." ucap Yusuke pelan.

_**~Flashback~**_

Di ruangan kerjanya, Ko-Enma mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan Botan.

"Botan... Sudah siap ?" tanya Ko-Enma.

"Iya, Tuan Ko-Enma..." jawab Botan mantap.

"Yakin tak ada yang mengikutimu kan ?" Ko-Enma bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada... "

"Yusuke bagaimana ?"

" Aman, Tuan..." Botan mengangguk dengan yakin.

" Yusuke sudah kuurus, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya aku bilang Keiko dalam masalah. Jadi kusuruh Yusuke untuk mengawasinya."

"Bagus.."

Ko-Enma menarik napas lega.

Tek...

Ko-Enma menekan sebuah tombol yang tersembunyi di dinding ruangannya. Pintu ruangan rahasia pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sebuah benda berukuran sangat besar yang ditutupi oleh kain merah.

"Benda ini sangat berpengaruh di dunia manusia. Sangat berbahaya jika pengoperasiannya salah atau jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah... Jadi hati-hati..." jelas Ko-Enma serius.

Botan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

_**~Flashback End~**_

"Waktu itu mereka nggak tahu, kalau aku mengintip dari balik pintu. Botan juga nggak sadar kalau kuikuti..." Yusuke terkekeh.

"Heeh... Mau membodohi Yusuke... Si Keiko itu kan nggak mungkin dapat masalah... Seandainya dapat masalah pun dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lagipula mana mau dia kubantu..." gerutu Yusuke.

Dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu, Yusuke segera menggeledah ruangan Ko-Enma dan mencari tombol rahasia itu.

Tek...

Akhirnya Yusuke menemukan tombol rahasia itu dan menekannya. Pintu ruangan rahasia pun terbuka dan benda raksasa itu tampak jelas masih tertutup kain merah.

Yusuke yang sudah penasaran sejak awal dengan benda itu, akhirnya menarik kain merah yang menutupi benda itu.

Sreet...

"Eeeh ?! Apa-apaan nih ?!"

Yusuke terkejut setelah melihat benda yang ada di depannya.

Benda itu terlihat seperti roda raksasa yang berbentuk lambang Yin-Yang dan disangga 2 tiang kokoh di kedua sisinya.

"Cuma roda aneh tapi disembunyikan ? Aku nggak mengerti..."

Yusuke menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengelilingi benda aneh itu dan mengamatinya.

"Ini tombol apa ya ? Barangkali kalau kutekan ada sesuatu yang menarik bakal terjadi... Hehehe..." pikiran jahil Yusuke muncul.

Beberapa saat sebelum Yusuke menekan tombol itu...

"YUSUKE ! Jangan sentuh benda itu !"

Botan berteriak dan memasuki ruangan tempat Yusuke berdiri. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Yusuke kaget dan shock.

"Apaan sih, Botan ?! Kenapa teriak-teriak ?!" bentak Yusuke pada Botan. Langkah Botan terhenti, ia terengah-engah.

"Itu... Itu gerbang menuju dimensi lain... Jangan disentuh !" jawab Botan.

"Gerbang dimensi lain ?"

"Iya, tapi masih dalam tahap percobaan. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku dan Tuan Ko-Enma sempat mencobanya dengan melempar sebuah benda ke gerbang itu, setelah sebelumnya memasang alat pelacak pada benda itu. Tapi setelah benda itu memasuki gerbang dimensi, ia tak terdeteksi. Hilang lenyap begitu saja."

Botan menjelaskan dengan singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri Yusuke.

"Wah... Artinya benda ini berbahaya dong, kalau masuk ke dalamnya bisa hilang begitu saja..." Yusuke panik.

"Iya, makanya kita pergi saja dari sini..." Botan menghampiri Yusuke.

"Kalau begitu, ini gerbangnya ditutup lagi saja..."

Yusuke yang bermaksud kembali menutupi gerbang dimensi, menarik kain merah penutup gerbang dimensi itu. Tapi berhubung kain merah yang ditarik Yusuke itu diinjak oleh Botan...

Bruuk...

Botan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh menimpa Yusuke, Yusuke pun terjatuh ke arah depan dan dengan sukses kepalanya membentur tiang gerbang dimensi sehingga secara tidak sengaja tombol aktivasi gerbang itu tertekan.

GROOUWW...

WUUSHH...

"Yusuke ! Kenapa kamu tekan tombol itu ? Kan aku sudah bilang jangan sentuh apa-apa ! Gerbangnya aktif, sekarang dia akan menghisap kita ke dimensi lain !" Bentak Botan pada Yusuke dengan ekspresi panik luar biasa.

"Hoi... Memangnya siapa yang mau menekan tombol itu ?! Kepalaku terbentur dan nggak sengaja tombolnya tertekan ! Lagipula kalau kamu nggak jatuh menimpaku aku juga nggak akan menekan tombol itu !" Yusuke membentak balik Botan.

"Harusnya kamu bilang dulu kalau mau menarik kain itu !" Botan memukul kepala Yusuke.

"Salahmu sendiri ! Kenapa menginjak kain yang kutarik !" seru Yusuke kesakitan.

BLAARR !

Terdengar suara menggelegar dari gerbang itu. Botan dan Yusuke pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"AAAKKHHH !"

Singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka berdua terhisap oleh gerbang dimensi dan terlempar ke dunia lain.

**~ Hunter X Hunter World ~**

**[ WHALE ISLAND ]**

"Duh... Ini kepalaku sakit sekali..."

Yusuke terbangun lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sakit karena terbentur tiang gerbang dimensi.

"Errgh... Ini di mana ? Seperti di hutan..."

Yusuke memandangi tempat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Botan pingsan tak jauh dari tempat Yusuke duduk saat ini. Yusuke segera menghampiri Botan dan membangunkannya.

"Botan... Botan..."

"Nggh..."

Botan tersadar dan bisa ditebak dia pasti sangat kaget.

"Lho ?! Di mana ini Yusuke ?"

"Mana aku tahu ? Bukannya harusnya kamu lebih tahu ? Kamu kan Guide Dunia Arwah.." Yusuke kesal.

"Aku memang Guide Dunia Arwah, tapi aku bukan Guide Antar Dimensi..." Botan membela diri.

"Sekarang gimana nih ?" Yusuke balik bertanya. "Kita bisa kembali nggak ?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu." Botan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kita keliling dulu untuk melihat tempat apa ini... Sekaligus mencari cara kembali ke dunia kita..." lanjut Botan.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, mereka pergi berkeliling di hutan itu. Yah, karena mereka dalam wujud arwah, jadi mereka berkeliling sambil terbang menaiki awan.

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Gimana Botan ? Sudah dapat petunjuk ?" ujar Yusuke.

Botan menggeleng lesu.

"Kalau kita nggak bisa kembali berarti, aku nggak bisa bangkit kembali yah..."

"Yusuke... Jangan menyerah dong... Kita pasti bisa pulang.." Botan menanggapi.

"..."

Yusuke terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke bawah.

**XXX**

"Nah, begitu... Ini kuberi ikan bakar, rasanya enak. Baru kupancing di sungai itu..."

Seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahunan memakai kaus putih dan celana hijau dengan rambut hitam _spikey_-nya , tampak mendekati seekor hewan kecil yang terlihat seperti anak beruang.

Yep...

Benar...

Anak kecil itu adalah Gon dan hewan kecil itu adalah Kon, seekor anak Kitsuneguma yang nantinya akan menjadi sahabat baik Gon.

Sniff... Sniff..

Kon, anak Kitsuneguma itu mengendus ikan bakar yang ada di tangan Gon. Ia menatap Gon sekilas dengan tatapan waspada, lalu mulai menjilati ikan yang dipegang Gon dan memakannya.

"Hem.. Enak ya.. Kamu pasti lapar, mana ibumu ?"

Gon tersenyum gembira saat melihat Kon memakan ikannya, ia memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya untuk mencari induk Kon.

"Setelah makan, kita cari ibumu sama-sama yah..."

Dia kembali tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kon.

**XXX**

"Ckckck... Dasar … Anak itu bodoh atau apa sih ?!" Yusuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Botan menoleh.

"Kenapa Yusuke ?"

"Itu..."

Yusuke menunjuk anak kecil bercelana pendek hijau yang ada di bawah mereka. Botan menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah.

"Masa dia bermain dengan hewan buas itu..." Yusuke melanjutkan.

"Mana hewan buasnya ? Aku cuma melihat anak kecil yang bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya..." Botan heran.

"Itu bukan anjing, Botan... Itu anak beruang.."

"Masa iya ?"

Botan masih memperhatikan Gon dan Kon.

"Yah... Mungkin dia berteman dengan hewan itu kan, bukan masalah.."

Botan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi ini kan di hutan ? Kenapa anak sekecil itu bermain di hutan ? Gendong-gendong hewan buas segala..." Yusuke mengomentari.

"Mana kutahu ?" Botan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha... ah... Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih... Daritadi kita berkeliling yang terlihat cuma hutan... Hewan di sini juga aneh-aneh..."

Yusuke masih memperhatikan hutan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Itu lihat... Babi hutan yang di sana ukurannya ratusan kali lebih besar daripada babi hutan biasa, dia juga punya tiga tanduk di kepalanya."

Yusuke kebingungan. Botan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yusuke.

WUUSH...

Seekor burung raksasa menyalip Yusuke dan Botan. Otomatis mereka kaget, mereka berdua pun terjatuh dari awan dan terjun ke semak belukar di hutan yang berada di bawah mereka.

"Nah... Nah... Lalu... Itu yang barusan..."

Yusuke yang marah bercampur sebal, menunjuk-nunjuk burung yang terbang di atas mereka.

"Masa ada burung berkepala lima ? Kamu lihat kan Botan ? Kepalanya seperti kepala naga yang ada di buku mitologi Yunani..."

Yusuke bangun dari semak itu dan melempari hewan terbang itu dengan batu yang dipungutnya. Tapi, tentu saja tak ada satupun batu yang mengenai burung itu.

"Wah, Yusuke baca buku mitologi Yunani ?" gumam Botan dalam hati sambil sweatdrop, Botan sama sekali tak menyangka jika Yusuke pernah membaca buku ensiklopedia.

"Arrgghh... Tempat macam apa sih ini ?" Yusuke berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yu... Yu...suke..." Botan memanggil Yusuke dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?" Yusuke makin kesal..

"Itu... Itu..." Botan menunjuk ke belakang Yusuke.

"Apa ?!" Yusuke menoleh ke belakang.

"!"

…..

"Huwaa... Lari !"

Botan berlari meninggalkan Yusuke.

"Hyaaa !"

Yusuke pergi berlari menyusul Botan.

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan kilat, Yusuke berhasil menyusul Botan dan berlari di sampingnya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang sih kalau di belakangku ada beruang raksasa !" Yusuke berteriak.

"Tiba-tiba beruangnya muncul begitu saja.." jawab Botan.

"Cih... Bukannya bilang, malah kabur duluan.. Dasar nggak setia kawan !" Yusuke kecewa.

"Hehe... Sudah Yusuke jangan marah begitu..."

Botan masih berlari.

"Pokoknya nggak akan kumaafkan !"

Yusuke makin naik darah.

…..

"Botan ! Dengar nggak ?!"

Yusuke menoleh ke arah Botan, tapi Botan menghilang.

Spontan Yusuke menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat di belakangnya, Botan berdiri dan mengamati sesuatu.

"Hoi ! Botan sedang apa di sana ?"

Yusuke berlari ke tempat Botan.

"Lho ?! Aneh... Beruang raksasa itu nggak mengikuti kita ?"

Botan memiringkan kepalanya.

Yusuke yang tadinya ingin memarahi Botan mengurungkan niatnya dan ikut mengamati jalan yang baru mereka lewati.

"Iya, yah ? Kenapa begitu..." pikir Yusuke.

Mereka merenung sambil berpikir beberapa saat.

PLOK...

Botan menepuk tangannya.

"Ah, ya... Aku baru ingat... Wujud kita ini kan arwah... Jadi mereka nggak bisa lihat kita..."

Botan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Botan ! Awas kamu !"

Yusuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh ?! Sabar... Sabar dulu Yusuke..."

**XXX**

"GROAAR..."

Terdengar suara hewan buas mengaum, tak jauh dari tempat Yusuke dan Botan.

"Yu...suke... Suara apa itu ?" Botan ketakutan.

"Nggak tahu... Tapi... Ayo kita lihat..."

Yusuke menggandeng tangan Botan lalu berlari ke arah suara itu.

"Ehn... Yusuke, bukankah harusnya kita menjauhi asal suara itu.."

Botan memberi saran dengan mimik wajah khawatir dan ketakutan. Tapi Yusuke masih terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Botan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat kejadian perkara.

Terlihatlah Gon dan beruang raksasa (Kitsuneguma) yang tadi bertemu dengan Yusuke dan Botan saling berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar 3 meter.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Gon mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah induk Kitsuneguma itu sambil menggendong Kon.

"Tenanglah... Aku membawa anakmu, aku tidak akan melukaimu dan anakmu." ucap Gon tenang.

Botan dan Yusuke melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi terkejut, cemas, dan takut.

"Hei, anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan di sana ? Pergi ! Hewan itu akan membunuhmu !" teriak Yusuke panik.

"Percuma Yusuke ! Anak itu tak akan bisa mendengarmu !" Botan memperingati Yusuke.

Sementara itu...

Gon masih berjalan mendekati induk Kitsuneguma itu, jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Induk Kitsuneguma itu menunjukkan taringnya sambil menggeram dalam posisi waspada, ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Celaka ! Kalau begini terus, anak itu akan dimakan beruang raksasa itu!"

Yusuke semakin panik.

"Botan, apa kita nggak bisa melakukan apapun ?!"

Yusuke mengambil batu yang ada di depannya lalu menggenggamnya.

Botan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita cuma bisa melihat saja, Yusuke... Kita nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." jawab Botan.

Setelah berada 1 meter di depan Kitsuneguma dewasa itu, Gon berlutut lalu meletakkan Kon di depannya. Kitsuneguma dewasa itu mengendus hidung Kon, memastikan anaknya baik-baik saja.

Tapi kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Gon dan kembali menggeram. Botan dan Yusuke hanya melihat mereka dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Tapi diluar dugaan, Kitsuneguma dewasa itu berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gon, diikuti oleh anaknya. Gon tersenyum puas.

"Ha...ah... Untunglah, hewan itu pergi begitu saja..." ucap Botan lega.

"Dasar hewan aneh... Membuatku panik saja..." Yusuke ikut lega.

Yusuke melemparkan batu yang tadi digenggamnya. Dan entah bagaimana, batu itu mengenai kepala Kitsuneguma dewasa yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

GRRRRR !

Kitsuneguma itu marah dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Gon. Ia berpikir Gon-lah yang melempar batu itu dan berusaha melukainya dan anaknya.

"?!"

Gon terkejut dan kaget.

Kitsuneguma itu berlari ke arah Gon dan mencoba menerkamnya, tapi Gon berhasil menghindar.

"Yusuke bodoh ! Apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Botan marah dan meneriaki Yusuke sambil memukul kepala Yusuke.

"A... Aku... Nggak sengaja... Entah gimana batu yang kulempar tadi bisa mengenai kepala beruang raksasa itu..." Yusuke juga kebingungan.

Mereka berdua panik.

"Kyaaa... Beruang itu terus berusaha menerkam anak itu !" seru Botan.

"Akh... Sial !"

Yusuke berlari ke arah Kitsuneguma itu dan mencoba memukulnya, tapi semuanya sia-sia karena dalam wujud arwah, Yusuke tak bisa menyentuh mahkluk hidup.

"Yusuke ! Percuma saja... Kamu takkan bisa menyentuhnya..." teriak Botan.

Sementara itu, Kitsuneguma itu masih terus mengejar Gon dan berusaha menerkamnya. Namun karena kegesitannya, Gon masih dapat menghindar meski beberapa kali bahu dan punggungnya terkena cakaran Kitsuneguma itu.

"Lalu aku aku harus gimana ?"

Yusuke semakin kacau, ia masih terus mencoba memukul Kitsuneguma itu untuk menyelamatkan Gon.

Botan merogoh kantung bajunya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti permata berwarna biru dan melemparkannya pada Yusuke.

"Yusuke ! Tangkap ini !"

Hap...

Yusuke berhasil menangkap benda yang dilemparkan oleh Botan.

"Benda apa ini ?!" tanya Yusuke bingung.

"Tadi Tuan Ko-Enma memberiku benda itu. Permata itu dapat digunakan untuk mengubah wujud arwah menjadi seekor burung !" jelas Botan singkat.

"Benda ini nggak berguna ! Mana bisa aku mengalahkan beruang raksasa ini hanya dengan menjadi seekor burung ?!" Yusuke membantah.

"Dengar Yusuke... Kamu memang nggak bisa mengalahkan beruang itu dengan menjadi seekor burung, tapi kamu bisa berubah wujud dan mencari orang yang bisa membantu anak itu." Botan berpikir cepat.

"Tapi... Aku nggak mau jadi burung... Kenapa nggak kamu saja yang memakai alat ini ?" Yusuke menolak.

"Sudah nggak ada waktu lagi ! Cepat !" paksa Botan.

"Okey... Okey... Tapi caranya gimana ?!" Yusuke makin panik.

"Genggam permata itu, konsentrasi dan bayangkan kamu adalah seekor burung..."

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Yusuke terpaksa menggunakan permata itu dan berubah menjadi seekor burung.

PLOOP...

Yusuke pun berubah menjadi seekor burung kakaktua berwarna hijau berparuh ungu, berjambul hitam, bersayap merah dan memiliki motif polkadot biru di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Heeh ?! Burung macam apa ini ?!" pekik Yusuke kecewa, sementara Botan berlari ke arah Yusuke.

"Sana cepat pergi cari bantuan !" teriak Botan sambil menendang Yusuke yang sekarang sudah berubah wujud menjadi burung kakaktua aneh.

Dan akhirnya Yusuke pun terlempar ke udara dan dengan terpaksa ia pergi menyusuri hutan untuk mencari bantuan.

**XXX**

Srek... Srek...

"Seharusnya ada di sekitar sini..." gumam seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang panjang, ia memakai topi dan membawa sebuah katana.

Yup...

Dialah Kaito, seorang hunter yang saat ini berada di hutan Whale Island untuk meneliti dan mencari informasi mengenai serangga langka di sana.

Dia berjalan menyusuri hutan dan terus memperhatikan pohon-pohonan yang dilewatinya.

"Gotcha ! Orang itu terlihat kuat, dia pasti bisa menolong anak kecil yang diserang beruang besar tadi.." ucap Yusuke pelan.

Dengan cepat Yusuke terbang menukik ke tanah.

WUUSH...

"Hyaa !"

Yusuke mengepakkan sayapnya sekuat tenaga namun tetap tak bisa mengendalikan pendaratannya, dan karena belum terbiasa, Yusuke melesat ke tanah dengan sukses lalu tanpa sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke tanah tepat di hadapan Kaito. Untuk sesaat Yusuke tak sadarkan diri. Dan bisa ditebak, saat melihat Yusuke, Kaito terkejut sekaligus keheranan.

Kaito yang masih kebingungan mengangkat, menggendong dan memperhatikan Yusuke yang masih dalam wujud seekor burung kakaktua aneh, sementara Yusuke masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah... wah... Burung ini terlihat aneh sekali, apa burung ini spesies baru ya ?"

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, burung ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Aneh sekali."

Yusuke membuka matanya.

Ia sangat terkejut saat Kaito mengamati dan memperhatikannya.

Yusuke bangun dari gendongan Kaito dan terjatuh ke tanah lagi.

Karena panik, Yusuke segara berdiri dan mengepakkan sayapnya, ia berusaha mengatakan dan menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya dengan maksud agar Kaito menolong Gon.

"Itu sekitar 300 meter dari tempat ini, ada seorang anak yang nyaris dimakan beruang. Kau harus menolongnya. Cepat! Cepat!" teriak Yusuke.

Namun karena saat ini Yusuke berwujud seekor burung, jadi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya...

"**Cip.. Cuiit... Cip... Cip ciit cip cuiit cip cit cit cip cuit cip cip cuit cuiit... Ciiiiiippp ! Ciiiip !"**

Sementara Yusuke masih terus ribut dan sibuk berbicara dengan bahasa burungnya, berusaha meyakinkan Kaito bahwa saat ini ada seorang anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Kaito hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Yusuke dalam wujud burung kakaktua aneh itu. Kaito duduk di tanah berhadapan dengan Yusuke.

"Ciit... cuit... cip cip cip.. Cuiiit cip cip ?!"

(Terjemahan : Sudah kubilang kita harus cepat, Kenapa kau malah duduk di situ dan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu ?!)

Yusuke gusar.

Tingkahnya justru semakin aneh. Mengepak-ngepakkan ke dua sayapnya dan melompat-lompat di tempat lalu masih ribut dengan bahasa burungnya.

"Ha..ah... Kau ini terus bertingkah aneh ya... Aku kurang mengerti bahasamu tapi kupikir kau bertingkah aneh begini karena benturan keras di kepalamu saat menabrak tanah tadi."

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kemari biar aku lihat kepalamu yang terbentur itu, biar kuobati.."

"Ciiiit ! Cip... cip cip cit cuit !"

(Terjemahan : Aku tidak bertingkah aneh.. Kenapa kau nggak mengerti sih, ada anak yang butuh bantuan di sana !)

"Kalau begini apa boleh buat! Tidak ada waktu lagi." batin Yusuke.

Ketika Kaito mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Yusuke, Yusuke mematuk jari tangan Kaito dengan paruhnya. Kaito terkejut. Kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat, Yusuke mengambil selembar kartu yang mencuat keluar dari saku celana Kaito dan terbang menuju arah Gon dan Botan.

!

"Hei, kembalikan kartu lisensi itu !"

Kaito segera mengambil katananya dan berlari mengejar Yusuke.

"Huh... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan burung aneh itu ?! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti..."

**XXX**

**~ Tempat Botan ~**

"Aakh..."

Gon mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah berulang kali Gon berhasil mengelak dari serangan induk Kitsuneguma itu, pada akhirnya Gon tertangkap. Bahu kanannya terluka parah akibat gigitan hewan itu, tubuhnya pun penuh luka bekas cakaran. Induk Kitsuneguma itu mengangkat tubuh Gon yang kecil dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Gon tergolek lemah tak berdaya untuk sesaat, namun ia tetap berusaha bangkit meski dengan susah payah.

"Aku... Aku tak berniat menyakitimu dan anakmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi teman kalian..."

Dalam posisi duduk dan memegangi bahu kanannya yang bersimbah darah, Gon yang ketakutan menatap hewan buas itu. Sementara itu, Kitsuneguma dewasa tersebut menghampiri Gon sambil menggeram dan menunjukkan taringnya.

"Cepatlah Yusuke ! Anak itu hampir dibunuh..." Botan berharap dengan cemas.

Kitsuneguma itu tiba di hadapan Gon.

"YUSUKE !"

Botan semakin panik, ia menutup matanya.

**XXX**

**~ Cuplikan HXH versi teks ~**

_"Grrrrrrr!" _

_Beruang raksasa itu berdiri sangar di depan Gon yang ketakutan.  
Dan di belakang beruang tersebut, terlihat seekor beruang kecil.  
Mungkin si induk merasakan kalau Gon berbahaya dan hendak melindungi anaknya.  
"Roarrr!" _

_Beruang induk bergerak menerkam tubuh Gon.  
Namun, sett ...  
Tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya dengan pedang yang ia bawa.  
"!" _

_Gon terkejut, ia bahkan tak kenal dengan lelaki yang menolongnya itu.  
"Hmm, seekor Kitsune-Guma dan anaknya ya ...  
Aku tak suka melakukan ini, tapi kalau dibiarkan mdia akan menyakiti anak ini" _

_Ia membuka pedang yang tadi masih bersembunyi dibalik pelapisnya.  
"Aku harus serius"  
Jblasshhh!  
Ia menebas tewas hewan tersebut._

**XXX**

"Lho, anak itu selamat..."

Botan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gon selamat, Kaito tiba tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Gon dengan sigap.

"Syukurlah... Kukira anak itu akan mati.."

Botan menyeka keringat di dahinya, ia menarik nafas lega.

"Tapi... Yusuke di mana ya ?"

"Botan !"

Yusuke terbang melesat ke arah Botan, lalu hinggap di bahu Botan.

"Apa anak itu selamat ?"

Botan menatap Yusuke dan tersenyum lega.

"Begitulah.. Kamu yang membawa pria itu kemari, Yusuke ?" tanya Botan.

"Memangnya dia bisa datang sendiri ke sini ?" jawab Yusuke sinis.

"Jangan marah dong Yusuke.. Kamu hebat kok.. Aku salut.."

Botan mengelus kepala Yusuke.

"Aaah... Cepat ubah aku jadi arwah yang normal lagi ! Aku sudah nggak tahan dengan penampilan burung aneh ini !" Yusuke menggerutu.

"Iya... Iya... Kalau gitu, serahkan dulu batu permata yang tadi kamu pakai untuk berubah wujud.." pinta Botan.

Yusuke pun memberikan permata itu pada Botan lalu turun dari bahu Botan. Botan mengucapkan mantra pelepas segel, dan...

PLOOP !

Yusuke pun kembali menjadi arwah yang berwujud manusia.

Botan menghampiri Yusuke, ia tersenyum.

"Thanks, Botan. Baguslah semua berakhir baik, aku senang anak itu selamat..."

Yusuke melihat ke arah Botan lalu menatap Gon dan Kaito yang sedang bercakap-cakap dari kejauhan.

"Yah.."

Botan tersenyum.

**XXX**

**{ Sementara itu di tempat Gon dan Kaito }**

**~ Cuplikan HXH versi teks ~**

_...  
"Bisakah kau berdiri, nak?" _

_Ia menanyakan kondisi Gon.  
"Umm, ya ..." _

_Sambil tertatih, Gon mendekat ke arahnya.  
Jbuakk!  
Lelaki tadi memukul kepala Gon.  
"Bodoh!  
Jangan masuk ke hutan terlarang sembarangan!" bentaknya.  
"Lihat tanda itu!" _

_Ia menunjuk goresan caka_r yang terukir di pohon.

"Itu adalah tanda daerah kekuasaan Kitsume-Guma! Kau bisa melihatnya kan!?  
Bahkan hewan-hewan yang melihatnya juga tak akan berani mendekat ...  
Apa ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu!?" bentaknya lagi.  
"Sial, gara-gara burung itu … Coba tadi aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan membiarkannya ...  
Membunuh membuatku merasa tidak enak ...  
Sudah lama semenjak ..."

"Aku tak punya ayah, juga ibu." ucap Gon.  
"..."

Lelaki tadi terdiam.

"Mereka meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan setelah aku lahir … Bibikulah yang merawatku selama ini.." jelas Gon.  
"Maafkan aku.." ucap lelaki tadi.

"Gunakan ini untuk mengobati lukamu..."

Ia lalu melempar sebuah bungkusan obat ke Gon.

"Aku akan merawatnya..."

Gon mengelus anak hewan mirip beruang bernama Kitsuneguma itu.  
"Tidak mungkin … Kitsuneguma tidak suka dipelihara oleh manusia.." ucap si lelaki.  
"Nnn..."

Gon memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.  
"!"

Lelaki tadi terkejut.  
"Ka-kau … Apa nama ayahmu, Jin?"  
"..."

Untuk sejenak Gon terdiam heran.  
"Apa tuan kenal dengan ayahku?" Gon bertanya.

"Sungguh mengejutkan … Ada hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan … Aku bahkan tak begitu yakin kenapa aku berkunjung ke tanah kelahiran Jin ..."

Lelaki tadi kemudian duduk di sebelah Gon.  
"Namaku Kaito, seorang Hunter … Aku adalah muridnya Jin.."

Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Jin mengajariku cara menjadi hunter dari awal … Tes terakhir yang diberikannya padaku adalah untuk menemukannya … Tes ini benar-benar lebih sulit dari tes-tes sebelumnya … Karena dia itu hunter terhebat yang aku tahu … Kalau aku tak menemukannya, aku hanya akan tinggal bosan di kota Shanty, aku tak mau itu.." jelas Kaito sementara Gon terlihat heran dan sedikit kaget.

"Jin belum mati.."

Kata-kata itu semakin membuat Gon kaget.

"Kalau bibimu berbohong padamu, mungkin karena ia tak ingin kau mengikuti jejaknya menjadi seorang hunter … Tapi dia tak bisa menghalangimu, aku tahu kau akan menjadi seorang hunter yang hebat … Seorang hunter yang hebat, disukai oleh binatang..." ucapnya dan kemudian pergi.

"Umm..."

Beruang kecil tadi melihat ke arah Gon.  
".."

Gon tersenyum padanya._  
_

**XXX**

Botan melayangkan pandangannya ke tangan kiri Yusuke yang terlihat menggengam sesuatu.

"Yusuke.. Benda apa yang kamu bawa itu ?" Botan menunjuk tangan Yusuke.

"Ooh.. Ini, tadi aku mengambilnya dari pria itu, kelihatannya sih benda ini sangat penting. Saat benda ini kuambil, dia langsung mengejarku dan mengikutiku kemari."

Yusuke dan Botan memperhatikan kartu lisensi yang bila dilihat sekilas mirip dengan gantungan kunci itu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kembalikan !" perintah Botan.

"Iya, iya, nenek bawel. Ini juga mau kukembalikan." Yusuke sebal. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gon dan Kaito.

"Lho ?! Laki-laki itu pergi ke mana ya ?" sahut Yusuke heran. "Sepertinya tadi masih berdua bersama anak itu ?"

"Iya, benar. Kok tiba-tiba dia hilang ya ?" Botan juga kebingungan.

"Lalu... Ini gimana ?"

Yusuke memandangi kartu yang dipegangnya.

Botan mengangkat bahu.

"Aaakh... Daripada pusing-pusing, buang saja kartu ini... Hehe..." usul Yusuke.

"Yusuke bodoh! Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab! Mana boleh begitu ?!"

Botan memukul kepala Yusuke.

"Biarin !"

Yusuke berteriak sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Yusuke !"

Botan semakin jengkel.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Botan, Yusuke melemparkan kartu lisensi milik Kaito.

Kartu itu terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat Gon duduk.

**XXX**

Setelah Yusuke melemparkan kartu lisensi milik Kaito.

Mereka berdua kembali mengelilingi hutan Whale Island untuk mencari jalan kembali ke dunia mereka dengan terbang menaiki awan.

Kurang lebih selama 1 jam mereka memutari hutan itu..

Cliing...

"Botan... Botan... Lihat itu! Ada benda yang berkilauan dari bawah sana!" seru Yusuke pada Botan.

"Mana? Mana?"

Botan segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yusuke.

!

"Ah, jangan-jangan... benda itu !" Botan terlihat bersemangat, sementara Yusuke kebingungan.

"Yusuke, kita turun !"

Secara tiba-tiba, Botan dan Yusuke melesat dan menukik turun mengendarai awan mereka.

"Botan! Kamu sudah gila? Kalau begini kita bisa mati !"

Yusuke ketakutan.

"Sudah deh Yusuke! Kamu itu memang sudah mati, kan!" jawab Botan sambil menoleh ke arah Yusuke.

"Benda itu satu-satunya harapan kita untuk pulang! Karena..."

Braak..

Kata-kata Botan terhenti. Karena menukik terlalu tajam, mereka pun menabrak tanah dengan sukses.

"Aaawh... Botan! Kan sudah kubilang!"

Yusuke marah-marah pada Botan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang memar karena membentur tanah.

"Maaf, Yusuke.. Badanku juga sakit semua.."

Botan mengelus punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Tapi yang lebih penting... Benda itu! Bentuknya seperti cermin... Cepat, kita harus menemukannya!" seru Botan panik. Ia segera bangkit dan mencari benda yang dimaksud.

"Memang itu benda apa sih? Cuma cermin, apa hebatnya?"

Yusuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu cermin dimensi. Waktu uji coba gerbang dimensi seperti yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya, aku dan Tuan Ko-Enma melemparkan benda itu sebagai percobaan. Cermin itu bisa mengirim kita kembali. Ayo cepat!"

Botan menjelaskan sambil mengacak-acak semak didepannya.

Yusuke tersentak.

"Yah... Sebenarnya aku juga nggak begitu mengerti kenapa kamu dan Ko-Enma melemparkan cermin dimensi sebagai percobaan... Tapi aku akan bantu mencarinya !"

Dengan sigap dan semangat, ia mencari cermin itu.

Akhirnya...

Yusuke menemukan sesuatu, benda pipih berbentuk bulat dengan permukaan bermotif tulisan kuno.

Yusuke mengambil benda itu dan membalik permukaannya.

"Cermin!"

Yusuke berteriak gembira.

Botan menoleh. Wajahnya berbinar.

"Botan ini cerminnya yah ?"

Yusuke berlari menghampiri Botan.

"Iya... Itu cerminnya... Yusuke hebat!" seru Botan kagum.

Tapi..

Bruuk..

Saat berada 2 meter dari tempat Botan, kaki Yusuke terantuk batu.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, Yusuke jatuh dan mencium tanah. Botan menghampiri Yusuke.

"Yusuke, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Botan sambil membantu Yusuke berdiri.

"Hehe... Aku nggak apa-apa..."

Yusuke menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Nah, sekarang cerminnya mana? Aku mau cepat pulang..." pinta Botan penuh harap.

Yusuke memberikan cermin itu pada Botan. "Nih.."

Tapi begitu menerima cermin dimensi itu, Botan membatu, diam seribu bahasa.

"Botan, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo pakai cermin itu agar kita bisa pulang..." sahut Yusuke.

…...

Suasana hening.

"Botan! Kamu dengar nggak ?" Yusuke meneriaki Botan.

Botan menoleh ke arah Yusuke dengan tatapan tajam yang mengancam.

"Pecah..." gumamnya.

"Cerminnya pecah!"

"HUWAA!"

Botan histeris, sementara Yusuke ketakutan melihat Botan.

"Yusuke bodoh! Sekarang kita nggak akan pernah bisa pulang."

Botan memukuli kepala Yusuke dengan cermin dimensi yang dipegangnya.

"Botan! Sudah dong... Sakit tahu !" erang Yusuke kesakitan.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Sekarang kita nggak bisa pulang.." Botan putus asa.

Yusuke merasa bersalah. Mereka terdiam meratapi nasib.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam sudah berlalu...

Namun, Yusuke dan Botan tak terlihat melakukan sesuatu, mereka masih saling diam. Memikirkan nasib mereka selanjutnya yang sedang terombang-ambing di dimensi lain.

Kemudian...

"Yusuke! Botan! Kalian di sana ?"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil Yusuke dan Botan. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Ko-Enma!" seru Yusuke dan Botan serempak.

Terlihat Ko-Enma dan beberapa orang bawahannya terbang menghampiri Yusuke dan Botan menaiki sosok burung raksasa.

"Kalian ini! Untung saja ketemu.." Ko-Enma menarik nafas lega.

"Tuan Ko-Enma... Syukurlah anda datang.." Botan memeluk Ko-Enma sambil menangis terharu.

"Ko-Enma, kenapa lama sekali?" Yusuke ikut memeluk Ko-Enma.

"Kalian ini ! Kenapa bermain-main dengan alat itu!"

Ko-Enma memarahi Yusuke dan Botan.

"Dan kau, Botan! Sudah kubilang, jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu tentang gerbang dimensi itu!" bentak Ko-Enma pada Botan.

"Bukan salah saya, Tuan.. Ini semua karena Yusuke, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.." jawab Botan sambil menunjuk Yusuke.

"Enak saja! Kalau bukan kamu yang mendorongku, tombol aktivasi itu nggak akan tertekan!" Yusuke membela diri.

"Tapi semua salahmu Yusuke.. Kamu yang menarik kain itu sehingga aku terjatuh!" seru Botan.

"Pokoknya ini semua salahmu!" Yusuke berteriak.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Botan menanggapi.

"Sudah! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar di sini sih! Harusnya aku yang marah.." Ko-Enma memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Sudah.. Sudah... sekarang kita pulang dulu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini, begitu sampai di rumah.." tambah Ko-Enma.

Yaah...

Begitulah...

Akhirnya Yusuke dan Botan dapat kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat, dengan bantuan Ko-Enma tentunya.

[**CHAPTER ZERO] **

**END**

**XXX**

**~ EPILOG CHAPTER ZERO ~**

Gon masih memandangi Kaito yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Gon kembali menggendong dan memeluk Kon.

Ketika Gon hendak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Eh?"

Gon melihat kartu lisensi yang bertuliskan XX yang sebelumnya dilempar oleh Yusuke.

Gon berpikir bahwa kartu itu dijatuhkan oleh Kaito saat berhadapan dengan induk Kitsuneguma tadi.

Kemudian, Gon memungutnya dan terus menyimpannya_.  
_Sejak mengetahui kebenaran mengenai ayahnya dari informasi yang diberikan Kaito, Gon bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Hunter.

**I WOULD BE A HUNTER !**

**XXX**

**A/N :**

Haha...

Finnaly...

Finished ! Yaay... XDD

Yup.. Dan inilah One Shot Story terpanjang(?) yang pernah Ai buat..

Makasih sudah mau baca yah, Minna-san..

Oh, ya..

Sebenarnya sudah lama lho Ai ingin buat Fanfic crossover antara Hunter X Hunter dan Yu Yu Hakusho..

Masalahnya Ai belum dapat ide bagaimana cara mempertemukan chara-chara di kedua anime itu... Dan kalaupun mereka bisa dipertemukan, Ai ingin buat agar pertemuan mereka bisa dilogikakan(?) maksudnya nggak terlalu ngarang...

XD *meski fanfic ini juga nggak masuk akal sih.. :P

Dan setelah membaca HxH versi teks ...

Muncullah ide ini, mempertemukan Yusuke yang kasat mata(?) dengan Gon dan Kaito... XD

Dan jujur sebelumnya, saat membuat fanfic ini, Ai sama sekali nggak terpikir untuk mengubah Yusuke jadi burung untuk mengabari Kaito lho..

Awalnya mau dibuat Yusuke mengabari Kaito dengan cara yang sama waktu Yusuke memberi kabar pada Keiko kalau rumahnya kebakaran dan tubuhnya dalam bahaya...

Tapi berhubung beberapa waktu lalu, Ai baca ulang HxH episode 1 dan ada teks yang menunjukkan kalau Kaito bilang...

"_Sial, gara-gara burung itu ..._"

Akhirnya...

Ta raa... Berubahlah Yusuke menjadi kakaktua polkadot...

XD *dihajar Yusuke

Nah, dari cerita di atas, sekarang Minna-san sudah tahu kan..

Pertemuan pertama Gon dan Kaito di Whale Island itu takdir atau kebetulan ?

Silahkan simpulkan sendiri deh...

XD

Okey..

Jangan lupa reviewnya yah...

^_^/

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu...

Jaa Nee..

Sampai jumpa di fic Ai yang lainnya...

**Salam hangat,**

**Ai-Ryuusa**


End file.
